


014. temperature play

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Figging, Food Sex, Gags, Humiliation, Ice Play, Multi, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/F/F, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danneel exhales when she's finally fastened in place, tugging against her restraints but quickly relaxing when she finds there's no give.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	014. temperature play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt 'temperature play'. See tags for content notes.

The blindfold goes on before they even start tying her up.

Danneel's smiling, all pliant and loose-limbed as Gen and Adrianne guide her into position on the bench. It's soft and padded and Danneel settles back with a relaxed sigh as they buckle her ankles into the equally soft cuffs at the ends of the spreader bar. She shifts a little when it's lifted up but makes no attempt to remove the blindfold as they clip the loops into the waiting carabiners to hold her legs up in the air.

The position leaves her ass and cunt on show and Adrianne gives her pussy a playful pat. "You okay like this?"

Testing out the restraints and getting nowhere, Danneel nods. "I'm okay." She grins. "Impatient though."

"You? Impatient?" Gen smiles. "I'm shocked."

Adrianne hmms in agreement. "You know one day we're just going put you in a cage with a dick up your ass and leave you to squirm for hours."

Even with the blindfold over her eyes, Adrianne can tell Danneel's glaring at them. "You wouldn't."

The pat to her cunt turns into a slap and Danneel hisses out a breath through her teeth.

"Oh, we definitely would," Gen says. She eases her arms up above her head to buckle them into matching cuffs on the side of the bench, leaving Danneel exposed from the soles of her feet to her elbows. "You good?"

Although Danneel's arms are bound over the edge of the bench, her head still rests on the padded surface as she nods, wriggling as much as she can before Adrianne straps her hips down too. She exhales when she's finally fastened in place, tugging against her restraints but quickly relaxing when she finds there's no give. "I'm all yours."

"Yes, you are," Gen agrees, reaching up to tickle behind Danneel's knee. 

Danneel yelps, tossing her head and straining against the belt across her hips, but her squirming settles into laughter when Gen runs her hands down her thighs to pat her ass instead. "I hate you."

Adrianne tuts, tapping her fingers lightly against the blindfold. "Now that's not very nice." She grins. "Maybe we should keep you quiet until you're ready to be behave." She pats Danneel's cheek. "Open wide, Harris."

Danneel puts up a token protest but otherwise opens her mouth obediently for Adrianne to fit the ring gag in behind her teeth. It keeps her lips stretched wide and her mouth open, and she flicks her tongue playfully against Adrianne's fingers when she dips them in past the metal ring. It doesn't really keep her quiet -- given today's activities, they need to be able to read her reactions carefully -- but the symbol of it is enough as Danneel wriggles on the bench, blindfolded, gagged, and waiting to be played with.

Dipping her first toy in the waiting cup of water, Adrianne works it inside Danneel's ass without preamble. It doesn't need lube, just water to ease the way, and she smiles at the whine that escapes through the gag as Danneel clenches around the intrusion.

Adrianne sees her frown beneath the blindfold as she waits, confused when nothing else is put inside her, but she can pinpoint the second when the sensation of the ginger starts to kick in.

The root is the thickest Adrianne could find, carved bare and smooth at the top with a wide base to keep it from sliding the whole way inside Danneel's ass. It curls against the inside of her hole, tingling more and more every time she clenches up around it, and Adrianne watches in amusement as Danneel moans, unable to do anything but deal with the buzz building inside her.

"Look at that greedy little hole," she teases, twisting the ginger inside Danneel's ass. "How's that feel?" 

Danneel whines through the gag, breathing hard as she adjusts to the heat of the ginger inside her ass. There's nowhere for her to go with her hands, feet and hips all held in place, and Adrianne taps the end of the root to prevent her pushing it out. 

"Poor baby," Gen says, leaning down to kiss Danneel's lips around the ring of the gag. "You want something to distract you?"

Danneel hesitates before she nods. 'Distract' is a pleasingly vague term and Adrianne takes full advantage of that when she brings her hand down on Danneel's pussy.

Danneel cries out, gasping through the gag as Adrianne alternates hard and soft slaps to her exposed cunt. The ginger stays firmly in her ass, the sensation flaring up every time Danneel clenches up in pain, and Adrianne waits until her pussy is even pinker before she changes from slaps to caresses.

Her hand stings from the blows so she can imagine how much Danneel's cunt is tingling with pain as she dips her fingertips inside her and then rubs over her clit. Danneel trembles at the touch, breathing heavily through the pain, and Adrianne bends over to cover her clit with a firm kiss.

"What do you think?" Gen asks, running her nails over Danneel's nipples while Adrianne licks at her cunt. "You think she should be allowed to come yet?"

"Would you like that?" Adrianne asks, easing a couple of fingers into her pussy and kissing her thigh. "You want me to make you come?"

Danneel's plea is muffled by the gag but her meaning is crystal clear as she tries to pull against the restraints to push up into Adrianne's mouth. Sharing a glance with Gen, Adrianne goes back to work, fitting her mouth to her clit and sinking to her knees to get a better angle.

She's done this dozens of times, knows what Danneel likes and how to tease her, but it's her knowledge of how to get her off quickly and efficiently which comes into play now. The ginger's still nestled inside her, making her squirm as much as the bindings allow when Adrianne wriggles it a little, but her focus is more on her clit as she moans happily at Adrianne's touches.

She sucks firmly on her clit, alternating with wet swipes with the flat of her tongue as she works her fingers in and out of her pussy. Danneel pants through the gag, chest rising and falling with quick breaths as she chases her relief, and with one final look to Gen, Adrianne gives it to her.

She feels it the second Danneel comes, watches her arch on the bench and push up against her mouth as her pussy clenches around Adrianne's fingers. 

Adrianne would normally work her through it, licking at her clit and keeping her fingers buried in her cunt, and so she almost feels bad when she pulls back to toss the cup of cold water over Danneel's pussy.

Danneel shrieks. Shocked abruptly out of the rush of her orgasm, she gasps, half-laughing, half-sobbing as she shivers through the surprise hit of the water. Goosebumps rise up on her thighs and Adrianne strokes over them, avoiding her drenched pussy as Gen runs her fingers through her hair and says, "I know, I know, you hate us, right?"

Smiling as much as she can with the gag in place, Danneel gasps out a 'Screw you' and Gen grins. 

"Don't worry," she promises, "we'll be much nicer now. Right?"

"Totally," Adrianne says, smirking at the hum of suspicion which follows. "We're just going to sit here and go easy on you for a little while."

"And maybe have a snack." 

Perching on a stool beside the bench, Gen grabs the can of whipped cream from the cooler and gives it a quick shake. Danneel turns her head at the sound but the blindfold stays firmly in place as Gen uncaps the cream and sprays it out in a thick line down Danneel's bare torso. She stops just above the belt holding her hips down and pauses as Danneel moans at the coldness of the cream against her skin, shifting enough to make the cream wobble.

There's nowhere for her to go, however, and Adrianne sits on a stool on the opposite side as Danneel's cheeks turn pink at the realization that she's being used as a serving platter. She groans when Gen sprays more of the whipped cream over her tits, covering her already hard nipples, and then again when Adrianne balances a small bowl of fruit just above her pussy.

The strawberries were bought fresh that day and hidden from Danneel until now. They're fresh and firm and Adrianne runs hers through the stripe of cream above Danneel's navel before biting down with a moan of pleasure.

"Mmm," she says, more for Danneel's benefit than her own as she dips it in the cream again. "That's amazing. You?"

"Delicious," Gen agrees, brushing the strawberry over Danneel's nipple. "Could maybe use some more cream though."

She leans down to lick a mouthful of cream off the flat of Danneel's stomach. Danneel twitches, gasping at the heat of it, but she doesn't get to dwell on it too long before Adrianne snags another strawberry. This one goes down rather than up and she watches Danneel's reaction with a smirk as she dips it into her wet, open cunt. "Let's try the other flavor."

Still plugged up with ginger, Danneel whimpers at the humiliation. The blush spreads down from her cheeks, turning her chest a dull pink beneath the cream, and Adrianne pats her on the thigh as she pulls the strawberry out and bites down to taste her pussy all over it. 

Danneel isn't the only one who's wet. Adrianne shifts on the stool at the sight of her like this, bound, covered in food and there to be used, and she bends over to lick some of the cream off her stomach while Gen takes her turn running a strawberry along her pussy. The cream is sweet and sugary on her tongue, in sharp contrast to the tang of sweat on Danneel's skin below, and Adrianne shifts her focus up to her breasts as she sucks the cream off one of her nipples.

"Look how wet you are," Gen says, eating her next strawberry. "We're using you like a serving table and you're still dripping wet." She looks up at Adrianne as she licks some cream off Danneel's breasts. "Maybe we should put a cucumber in there next time."

Adrianne hums around Danneel's nipple before pulling back. "Or a banana." She dips another strawberry before giving her pussy a firm tap. "I don't think this is enough for her."

Danneel whimpers again, a definite plea this time, but Gen just tuts. "Sorry, baby. You already came once. We get to have our fun for a while."

The cream starts to melt against the heat of her skin, especially where it's nestled between her tits, and Adrianne laps it up easily as Gen works her way up from Danneel's navel. There's not as much as it originally looked like, spread out over her breasts and stomach, and between the two of them, it doesn't take long until there's not much more than smudges of cream and smears of saliva covering Danneel's torso.

Her nipples are still hard from the cold and Adrianne tweaks them in contemplation, smiling at the groan Danneel lets out in response. "I liked when we just got to play with her breasts all afternoon. We should do that again."

She's pretty sure Danneel laughs past the gag but the enthusiastic nod that follows is unmistakeable. "Guess that's a yes on adding that to the list. We've got way more than your tits to play with today though." She twists the ginger again, watching the reaction ripple through Danneel's body. "Can you still feel it?"

Danneel hesitates before she nods. From the muffled response, Adrianne guesses that its potency is finally fading and she nods to Gen, who says, "Hold still for us, okay?"

Danneel doesn't exactly have many other options but Adrianne watches the rise and fall of her chest before she nods.

Gen sets the first ice cube just below her breasts.

Despite her earlier agreement, Danneel gasps at the sudden coldness. She sucks in a reflexive breath which only makes the cube slide down towards her navel, leaving a trail of icy water in its wake. Gen scoops it up a second later, letting cold water drip down over her ribs and hips before reaching down to brush a pair of ice cubes against the underside of Danneel's tits.

She shivers, gasping out helpless little moans as the ice moves over her bare skin, and Adrianne stands up to watch through her spread legs when Gen traces spirals on her breasts with the slowly-melting ice. It's warm enough in the play room that they can be naked without any discomfort but Danneel tips her head back with a cry at the press of ice to her nipples.

Blindfolded and gagged, there's nothing but the sensations to occupy her and so Adrianne waits for a minute to let her deal with the teasing shock of ice against her sensitive nipples. Gen keeps moving, sweeping over her tits in steady loops and circles and occasionally straying down to her stomach while the ice gets smaller and smaller, and Adrianne waits for Danneel's gasps to quieten before she goes to work too.

The ginger slides out of her ass easily, making it all that much simpler for Adrianne to hold an ice cube to her reddened hole.

It takes a second for her to process but when it hits, Danneel screams at the contact. She clenches up in vain, trying to get away from the searing cold against her oversensitive skin, but Adrianne holds it there just long enough to make a point before sliding it down to nestle between her cheeks.

The brush of another ice cube over her pussy and clit has her shrieking again, that same kind of laughing sob that tells them she's enjoying this, as much as she might not want to. Adrianne's not cruel enough to hold it on her cunt for long though and she lets it drop back into the glass in favor of rubbing over Danneel's clit with her cold fingers. 

She feels the tremors running through Danneel's thighs with every new touch and so she keeps her movements slow and steady as she strokes over her clit and drops a soft kiss on her thigh. Danneel's moans quieten down at the absence of any new shocks of ice but she does roll her hips as much as the restraints allow when Adrianne works two fingers inside her.

Despite the icy water dripping over her pussy and tits, she's hot and wet around her fingers as Adrianne fucks in and out with quick thrusts. When she looks up, she sees the ice in Gen's hands has all but melted and she grins at the shudder that goes through Danneel when Gen flicks the last drops of the cold water over her stomach.

Gen puts a finger to her lips and Adrianne stays quiet, listening to Danneel's steady inhale and exhale and the wet sound of her fingers sliding deep into her pussy while Gen gets the evening's final items. 

As much as she's been enjoying Danneel's reactions, she's more than ready for her own release now and so when Gen rests a hand on her shoulder, Adrianne leans up into the kiss with enthusiasm. Gen's hair falls down in a curtain, brushing Adrianne's cheek as her tongue plays along the line of her lips, and Adrianne reaches back to squeeze Gen's ass with a cold hand, still keeping her fingers buried in Danneel's cunt.

"You wanna come?" The question is half whispered, half mouthed, and as much as Adrianne wants to pull Gen down onto her lap and get them both off, she shakes her head. They don't need to wait much longer anyway.

"I'm good," she whispers back. "I wouldn't turn down a hot shower later though."

Gen smirks, gorgeous and devilish, and Adrianne stretches up to kiss her one more time as she murmurs, "I think that can be arranged."

She's silent as she moves back around the bench and Adrianne focuses her attention on Danneel as she works another couple of fingers into her pussy. Even though she's still dripping with water, the stimulation is clearly holding Danneel's attention and her tongue pushes against the ring of the gag as Adrianne works her faster.

Distracted by the fingers in her cunt, the first splash of wax comes as a complete surprise.

Her whole body flinches at the sudden heat, an adorably outraged cry escaping her lips, but she soon arches up into the pain as Gen tips the wax out in a thin stream over her hips and stomach. The candles are giant and blue, a set of unwanted Christmas gifts Gen got one year, and the wax falls in dark patterns over Danneel's skin as Gen pours.

It's almost like a Rorschach test, colored lines and pools decorating Danneel's stomach. The wax runs for a split-second when it lands, quickly hardening against Danneel's skin, and Gen lifts the candle higher to give it more time to cool in the air as she moves up Danneel's body.

Adrianne doesn't slow down any, working her fingers in and out of Danneel's cunt fast enough to draw pleased moans from her in between shallow, pained breaths. She knows from experience that the touch of the wax is intense but fleeting and so reaches up to brush her thumb over Danneel's clit to balance out the pain with steady waves of pleasure. 

The reaction is instantaneous and Adrianne smiles at the feel of her pushing up into the touch even as Gen spills liquid wax over the sensitive skin of her underarms. She picks up a second candle, pouring more out without stopping as the first runs out, and Adrianne squeezes Danneel's thigh in reassurance while the drops of wax begin to fall on the swell of her tits.

"Good girl," Gen soothes, alternating between her breasts at random while Adrianne strokes her clit more firmly. "Come like this for us. Show us what else this pretty little body of yours is good for."

Clenching up around her fingers with a moan, Danneel's cries get louder when the wax drips down onto her nipples. It hardens fast, molding to the outline of the nubs and then down to the curve of her breasts, and Adrianne presses her thighs together with a stifled moan as she kneels between Danneel's spread legs. 

Gen doesn't let up, spilling over her tits and torso with dark blue streaks of wax, and Adrianne doesn't either as she works Danneel's cunt and clit without stopping. She registers the change in her groans when the scales finally tip fully towards pleasure rather than pain, even as the wax keeps falling, and she feels the shiver go through Danneel's body as she chases that high with unconscious desperation.

"That's it," Adrianne says, firm and encouraging, "come on." The wax moves down, splashing over the belt across her hips, and Adrianne puts that last bit of extra pressure on her clit as the wax inches lower and lower. "Come for us."

She doesn't know if it's the candles or the order that does it but Danneel arches with a ragged cry when her release takes her at last. The wax stops barely an inch above her pussy as Danneel tenses from her toes to her fingers, thighs shaking and head tipped back as she rides out the waves of pleasure without any interruptions. She tightens around Adrianne's fingers with every hit of her orgasm and Adrianne only slows her strokes of her clit when the spasms stop, cries fading out into shallow breaths as she comes back down.

Adrianne's fingers are wet when she slides them out of her pussy and she wipes her hand off as she looks up to see Gen work the gag out of Danneel's mouth. "You doing okay there?"

Still held in place and blindfolded, Danneel tests her jaw before nodding. "M'awesome."

Her voice sounds wrecked and Adrianne runs her hand down her thigh as she says with a smile, "You did really good."

"So did you," Danneel says, lying on the bench as Gen tugs the blindfold off and goes to work on the cuffs holding her arms in place. "You two are way too good at surprises. It's unsettling."

Adrianne grins, reaching up to unclip her ankles. "We try."

Danneel's equally pliant and loose-limbed while they untie her, although Adrianne suspects that's mostly down to exhaustion now. She wiggles her toes when Adrianne lowers her legs down and Adrianne moves to her side to help to coax her up to a sitting position as she asks, "I take it you liked that?"

Danneel laughs. "Huge tick in the like column," she says, leaning sleepily into Adrianne. "I was ready to strangle you after that first bucket of water though."

"It was only a cup?" Adrianne offers but just gets a good-natured glare in response.

"Somehow it feels like way more when it's dumped on you while you're coming," Danneel teases, stretching her legs out and peering down at herself. "Man, I look like a smurf."

"They were the only candles we had," Gen says. "And you're a very attractive smurf."

Danneel elbows her in the side but leans up eagerly for the kiss that follows. "Thank you," she says, kissing Adrianne too. "That was really great. Smurf or no smurf." Resting her hand on Adrianne's thigh, she looks between them with a frown. "Did you guys-"

"Not yet," Adrianne says. "Although I think I was promised a hot shower." 

"You were," Gen agrees before looking back to Danneel with a playful grin. "You wanna come de-smurf with us?"

"That may be the least sexy come-on I've ever heard," Danneel says, smiling nonetheless. "But yes. Absolutely."


End file.
